Eleanora Flowing
by Bella-Moss
Summary: “They… they are coming for you.” He felt like he was choking on his words. “They know your secret… our secret.”
1. prologue

Prologue

* * *

There she was. Sleeping so peacefully, blissfully unaware of what was to come; how life was about to change. He thought she looked like an angel, even when sleeping. Her raven curls framed her face wildly. Her pure ivory skin glowed softly beneath the candlelight. His leathery hand hovered over her cheek. He dared not touch her fearing that she would only be an extraordinary vision and disappear.

Tears stung the back of his eyelids as he breathed in her familiar scent. A wave of fear crashed over him suddenly, he was sure that he would drown in it. Quickly, he stumbled away from her bed. He found his way to the large window like a blind man. But this was no better an escape. The whispers burned fiercely in his ears… feeble voices of those who could not be seen by most, those who were dead. But he saw them now… he did now.

_She_ had always seen them.

"Traitor!" a tiny voiced hissed at him from below.

"Who goes there?" The man called out quietly into the vast darkness. "Show yourself."

"Traitor, traitor!" an emaciated little boy emerged swiftly from the darkness. He couldn't have been more than six years old. Several others appeared noiselessly, joining in the wicked chant. The little boy fell to the earthen ground rolling with wild laughter.

"Quiet!" another one appeared, a woman. They all suddenly fell silent in her presence. With grace she approached him. "You cannot save her." Her small voice cooed in his ear.

That was what he feared most.

"They are coming." She spoke again, her voice and light and gentle as a summer breeze. Her silvery fingers ran lightly against his cheek. "They will take her. But… I can save her." She smiled wickedly.

"No!" the man spat. She shrunk away from him, startled by his outburst. But her gaze quickly turned to ice. "Be gone." He glared at her, her eyes quickly dimming. Before his eyes she disappeared, the wind blowing the leaves softly. He was alone once more.

If only things had not come down to this. If only her had never told Alfred the truth. If only he could reverse all of the mistakes he had made in his life. It was all a matter of _if-only's_.

The ancient grandfather clock droned on and on matching her even breathing perfectly.

Tick, tock, tick tock

Time was going by quickly, time that they did not have. Drawing the thick burgundy drapes shut he returned to her bedside.

"My dear." He whispered so quietly he wondered if he had said it at all.

She stirred in her sleep. "Yes?" she whispered a tiny smile playing at her full mouth. Her eyes were still closed, their long lashes casting shadows upon her cheek bones. A withered sigh escaped from his lips. Was this really happening?

"What is it?" she opened her eyes turning toward him.

Soundlessly he held a candle up to her face. Her green eyes glittered like gems. He looked away, a sharp pain rising in his chest. He could not even bear to look at her now.

"Honey… is something the matter?" she turned his face towards her. She seemed so calm now.

He ran his fingers along the planes of her smooth face. He had to memorize every inch of her, every part he might lose. "They're coming." The words settled in his mouth leaving a bitter metallic taste.

"What?" she asked staring at his snow-white hair.

"They… they are coming for you." He felt like he was choking on his words. "They know your secret… _our _secret."

He watched painfully as the joy diminished from her wide eyes. "W-what?" she struggled to sit up in the sea of blankets. "What do you mean?" She was trying ever so hard to stay calm.

"They told _him_… everything." What was wrong with him? Why could he not just tell her the truth?

"What!" she exploded out of the bed. "H-h-how did this happen? Who found out… who would have dared tell?" she was pacing about the room wildly.

"I don't know… I have no idea." He lied. _He_ was the true reason why all of this was happening.

"Oh my." The young lady sank to the floor struggling to breathe. She cried out loudly. It was happening again.

_Oh God._ The man panicked. "My dear." His voice was high with fear. He cupped his hands around her face. "Please, look at me. Look at me… focus on me!" He shook her slightly as her eyes clouded over. "No!" he stomped his foot in frustration.

Her breath was labored and she could no longer see she was so blinded by pain. She tried with all her might to fight it, but still yet she could not. She could hear him in the distance, calling to her frantically. "Please." She whispered hoarsely, a tear ran down her cheek.

"Look at me. You have to control it!" he growled.

She held tightly to his face as her body went rigid, as the words were locked in her throat. She cried out from the horrific pain, crumbling in his arms. He held her limp frame closely rocking back and forth.

From somewhere below them she could hear the angry shouts of men.

"No!" the girl shrieked again.

"No! Now don't do this again." he whispered in frenzy. "It's going to be ok… it will. I promise you my dear. I will _never _let them take you away from me."

Pandemonium was ringing in their ears. "Stay here." The man said tersely as he stood up running for the door. His mind was racing uncontrollably. He had betrayed the one he loved most by pure accident. He felt his stomach rolling viciously with fear. She looked like a blur crying out for him. But he couldn't hear her. Without a second glance he ran out of the room and into the gunshots.

* * *

**A/N**

**So yes! if this story looks familiar that is because it is back and with new revisions. i was not pleased with how it was turning out so i started over in some areas!**

**please r&r**

**-thanks**


	2. Chapter 1

_How do you tell someone you love them when they are no longer there to hear you? Do they know that you are aching for them? Do they know just how sorry you are? Can they feel this never-ending pain as well? Or rather, do they have no idea? Is it possible that they do not care at all? Should you send these precious memories and hopes down a rushing river in hope that it will find the one you desire? _

That is what Eleanora wondered.

She had always loved the sound of rushing water. Its soothing melody drifted through her mind like a symphony. She closed her eyes picturing the small boat she lay in to be on the lake, rocking back and forth gently. She smiled letting the sun warm her face. This was where she felt safe; curled up in her father's weathered little boat just as the sun was rising and the world was waking from its slumber. This was where she _belonged, _in the woods… safely away from Kystranni.

There was a certain sense of peace and serenity out here as the sun's pale and pearly light broke through the trees, and the fog still covered the ground.

But the trees didn't dance any more. And the bird's once beautiful melodies were non-existent. This place she called home was no longer the same. What had once been a wild and vibrant place was now a site of mystery… a near void of silence. Eleanora could feel it in the air. She could hear the broken spirits of those who longed to break free of their harsh silence. She was haunted by their cries of anguish in the night.

And it was all her fault. She was the reason they were gone. If it were not for her, many people would still have been alive. This pain she felt… this guilt, it never went away. Through the years it has hacked mercilessly at her heart, leaving her cold and numb. Eleanora could not bear it any longer. The memories were too much. Sitting up in her little boat her body went still. She brushed a curl behind her ear. She felt as though someone was watching her. She held her stomach trying to calm down.

"Tristan?" she called out. But there was no answer. Standing up she pulled the thin gray shawl tightly around her shoulders. She could feel someone or something coming as the woods started to hum softly with life, everything brightening slightly around her. The overpowering scent of daisies and apple blossoms filled the air. Wind whistled through the trees, and as she looked down she saw bright daisies blowing about her skirt.

"Morgance." She whispered excitedly. "Is that you?"

The soft tinkling of laughter was behind her. She whirled around.

"Morgance!" Eleanora called out in delight. She ran to embrace the girl standing before her. Clothed in a simple white dress she looked nothing short of angelic. Her white blonde hair fell over her shoulders catching the sunlight brilliantly.

"Oh how I have missed you!" the girl kissed Eleanora's cheek, her pale blue eyes dancing.

"You have no idea!" Eleanora laughed gleefully, a wide smile spreading across her face. But suddenly she wondered fearfully, why are you here. She pushed aside her fears and took the girl in her arms again. She hoped that her wariness did not show.

"What's wrong?" Morgance asked instinctively.

"Nothing." Eleanora mumbled as she sat down on the ground.

Noiselessly, Morgance sat down beside her, her golden hair falling about her face.

"I'm sorry." Eleanora whispered looking down at the earthen floor.

"For what?" Morgance asked, already knowing the answer.

Eleanora looked at her, her eyes wide with pain. "Because it is my fault."

"Your fault?" Morgance gasped. "Eleanora none of this is your fault!"

"But it is." She whispered, her cheeks burning red with shame.

"Well… it's not so bad, really." Morgance said, a weak smile playing at her lips. "I get to see mother all the time. But… I don't like that it is so quiet. And nobody listens to me." Her smile faded. An apple blossom fell into her palms. "It's changing." She whispered hoarsely."

"Hmm?" Eleanora mumbled as she started to fashion a daisy chain.

"_It's_ changing. I can feel it, Nora. Can't you?"

"What do you mean, Morgance?"

Unexpected tears streamed down her pale cheeks. "You must be careful, Nora. Please promise me that you will."

"Morgance I don't understand!" Eleanora cried out. "How-

"I'm sorry but I must go." The girl cried out as she stood up. "Please forgive me."

"Wait!" Eleanora called out in desperation. But it was too late. She had already disappeared into the distance, flower petals blowing about the ground.

"No." she whispered as she sank to the ground in confusion. _She was gone once more_


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Eleanora could feel the panic creeping in and taking over her entire body as she spun around looking for the girl. Where had Morgance disappeared off to? What had she meant by her sudden warning? She could not harness the questions as they flew through her mind. _Please_. She thought. _Please come back Morgance. _She waited there in silence, hoping that she would return again. She longed to have her take her in her arms once more; just like she had when they were younger. Morgance had always been the one to comfort her. The silence was maddening. She couldn't take it any longer. She clasped her hand to her chest as she gasped for air. _No… no no no. This can't be happening. I can't lose you again. _She thought as she started to run blindly through the trees. Her breath came out in ragged fearful gasps, she felt as though someone had a vise's grip on her throat and refused to let go. But she could not stop running. She had to find Morgance.

"Good morning, miss. How do you do?"

Eleanora stopped in her tracks as she recognized the familiar voice. "Amani!" she cried out breathlessly as she ran into his brawny arms.

He pulled her away quickly taking in her disheveled appearance. "Something is wrong." He pulled a lock of hair out of her face. He was not asking a question, but merely telling her what he saw.

Eleanora tried to calm herself. Her mind, her heart, every part of her entire being was racing so quickly. "No… no Amani, everything is ok." She lied to him. She started to turn away, but he quickly grabbed her hand.

"You are not telling me the truth," he said quietly looking at her with his deep brown eyes.

Eleanora knew that she could never lie to him. She struggled for composure as she looked around. "I… I saw her." She whispered insecurely. "I saw my sister, Amani. I saw Morgance!"

"What?" Amani did not try to hide his shock. "When?"

She could feel the panic rising again, like a phoenix. "Not long ago… she just came to me. I still can't believe it. You know I have not seen her for many years. And then... and then she disappeared again."

Amani took her in his thick arms. "It will be ok." He said simply, his words laced with peace.

"But there's more." Eleanora was perplexed. "_It's changing. _That's what she told me before she left." She sat down on a log tracing the lines of her palm. "She said that I must be careful…"

"And what does that mean?" The man asked as he sat down beside her.

"I don't know." She said sullenly as she looked at his dark face. "I have no idea."

"You must tell Tristan." He said gravely as he pointed in the other direction.

"No!" she quickly regretted the amount of venom that was in her tone. "You know that he does not understand these things… he has always thought that I was crazy."

"If not your brother, then Bridget must know." Amani sighed as he stood in conclusion.

"I cannot do that to her. It would only worry her more." Eleanora looked up at the bright autumn sky. It was beautiful up there in the clouds. She wished that she could escape to the palaces she imagined to be hidden between the great tufts of white. "Please… just let this be our little secret." She pleaded with him.

"Alright," his ebony face lit up slowly with a smile. "Bridget has been looking all over for you." he looked at her knowingly.

She turned away from him quickly, swatting him in the face with her thick black curls. "Why are you even here Amani?" she asked smiling coyly as she changed the subject. "Aren't you supposed to be in France for another month?"

"Oh!" he pretended to be offended. "But my lady." He bowed dramatically. "I do believe that it is your birthday today. And I cannot miss that, now can I?"

"Stop that!" Eleanora laughed. "My birthday is no more special than anyone else's. You should not have cut your trip short just to see me." She smiled slowly. She truly was happy that he was back again. Life always seemed to move unbearably slow when he was not around.

He laughed his familiar deep laugh. "I do not think that I could stand one more day of being there. As much as I loved studying there, I missed my family too much."

"Well then I guess you'll just have to stay. Does Tristan know that you are back?"

"Of course not." He smiled wickedly. "I considered writing him or Bridget to tell of my early return, but then decided against it." But his smile slowly faded, and he was unusually serious. "Your father?" he asked quietly, anticipating the answer she would give.

The smile quickly vanished from her face… something changed in her eyes. "Well, no. He's not… we haven't heard from him yet." She kept her eyes down as she buried her fists in the folds of her skirt.

_Oh. _Amani was silent. There was no need for words as they walked back home in the other direction. He looked at her and could see the battle she was fighting within. The one she was so desperately trying to win.


End file.
